


Other People

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autism, Autistic Castiel, M/M, Sam uses a slur, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99





	Other People

Dean was reading a book, and Castiel had his head in his lap, and they had the lights and television turned off because Cas was getting frustrated. There was still some light coming from the windows, but they didn't mind. Dean was absently running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, and Cas was humming his approval when, much to Dean's chagrin, his phone rang. He removed his arm from around Cas and leaned forward to grab the buzzing device.  


"It's Sam. I'm going to get that." Cas nodded. "Hey Sammy." Castiel sat up, and went to bury his face into his corner of the sofa.  


"Hey Dean. So, Jessica went to visit her folks in Oregon, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and get a few beers." With annoyance, he noted how Sam emphasized the word you, so he said loudly, into the receiver, and to Cas,  


"Hey Cas, Sam wanted to know if we could go out and get a few beers later." Though the phone wasn't to his ear, he could almost hear Sam's sigh.  
"I don't like beer." Cas responded. Dean knew that.  


"You don't have to get beer, you can get one of those fruity drinks you like, or a soda, or water, or you could probably even get a hamburger." Dean implored batting his lashes, causing Cas to roll his eyes. 

"Okay." Cas agreed finally. "I like Sam." Dean sighed. Cas liked Sam because he didn't talk to him as much as he talked to Dean, but he still tried to include him in the conversation, and he was never put on the spot. Sam, however, didn't like Castiel, because he was being a mother hen, and only saw how much Cas depended on Dean, he didn't see how Dean benefitted from the relationship. 

"Yeah, we'll go. No sports bars with a lot of televisions, or any place with loud music or strobe lights." Dean said. He wasn't normally as protective, but Cas was having a bad day. Sam sighed again.  


"Yeah, okay. Can there be people there?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  


"Watch it," The older brother warned, "and yes." Dean replied. Sam suggested a place, and Dean accepted, and they hung up. Castiel was drumming his fingers on his hip.  


"We are leaving in two hours. You should start getting ready." Dean suggested.  


"Okay." He continued drumming his fingers to their bedroom, and Castiel changed out of the pajamas he was wearing into one of the many nearly identical suits that he wore when he left the house, he emerged from the bathroom, his suit perfectly buttoned, but his tie, as usual was backwards. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled, grabbing the other man's tie, and pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel frowned.  


"I just got dressed. I hardly think now is an appropriate time for coitus."  
"What? I wasn't trying to have coi- sex with you. I was kissing you because you are adorable. I kiss you a lot when we aren't about to have sex." Dean said, confused as to why thought he was trying to initiate something.  


"Yes, but we are in our bedroom, kitchen, laundry room, or living room, alone, making that an in our bedroom, kitchen, laundry room, or living room, alone kiss." Castiel said, rehashing a concept that was brought up ages ago, another reason Sam wasn't all to fond of Cas. They were in Sam's door room at Stanford when Cas mistook the kind of kiss Dean gave.  


"That was an out of our bedroom, kitchen, laundry room, or living room, not alone kiss, even though we are in our bedroom." Castiel's frown deepened, and he tilted his head, peering at Dean. His fingers stopped drumming. "Well, we don't have to be there for an hour." He grinned. 

"Dean. You're a half an hour late." Sam complained, waving halfheartedly to Castiel.  


"Yeah, sorry. We were in the middle of a conversation. Do you want to leave or..?" Dean was abruptly cut off.  


"No. You're here now, I thought you weren't showing up." He said, keeping his eyes off Cas, who was trailing a bee with his eyes, and flapping his hands.  


"Hello Sam." He said in his deep gravelly voice.  


"Hey Cas." Sam said quietly, and led them back to his table. There were only two seats.  


"You can pull up a chair if you want to." He said, directing it at Cas, who was about to comply, but Dean beat him to it, sitting in the mismatched chair, so Cas sat in the chair across from Sam.  


"So, how've you been?" He asked drifting annoyed glances to his brother's boyfriend.  


"We've been great. Castiel just got promoted."  


"No I didn't. I got transferred to work on a different project." Cas responded, snapping his gaze back to the table.  


"Yes, but you get paid more now, and you do more research, I would call that a promotion."  


Cas tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes. "And I'm just doing the same old mechanic job. I don't know how I got lucky enough to land a scientist."  
"We've been dating since before I graduated, and you fixed my car, and you put up with me, meaning you must be fond of me, for some reason, and I am fond of you because you are nice, patient, and aesthetically pleasing, and, since you enjoy hearing it, I love you." He replied, eyes still trailing the bee.  


"I love you to Cas." Dean replied, smiling.  


"Since he enjoys hearing it? Do you actually love him, or do you just say what he wants to hear?" Sam inappropriately interjected. Cas startled, and he stilled his fluttering hands, to instead start twisting his fingers and poking his arms. Luckily, there were three layers between his nail and arms, but Dean could see him getting agitated, so he glared at Sam, and reached out to grab his boyfriend's arm, but Cas flinched away.  


"Why don't you go wait in the car Cas? You're getting upset, and you can always come back in when you're feeling better. I can order for you if you want." Cas nodded, standing up.  


"I want a banana daiquiri please." Dean nodded, and watched him leave the bar.  


"Come on Sam! He doesn't like being put on the spot. What's your problem with my boyfriend?"  


"My problem is that he's not your boyfriend, he's your child. You watch him, you make sure he doesn't have a tantrum, Dean, you learned how to make his favorite foods, because he won't eat anything else." Sam spat. Dean glared.  


"He is not my child. He has his quirks, but so do you Sammy."  


"Yes, I do have quirks, you have quirks, dad has quirks, Lindsay Lohan has quirks, but Cas? He's," he searched for the correct phrasing, but failed miserably, "he's retarded." Dean stared at him in stunned silence.  


"Sorry, I must have misheard you, because you can not have said what I think you said.  


"He flaps his hands, throws temper tantrums, he can't understand basic concepts, and I know you've deluded yourself into thinking you have a fairy tale relationship, but it's just you taking care of a baby in a trench coat!" He said in attempt to defend himself.  


"He takes care of me just as much as I take care of him, and the word you were searching for, was autistic." He said, it took every ounce of self restraint not to punch his brother across the jaw. It was unfathomable that the guy who had tried setting him up with guys not five minutes after stepping of the closet, could possibly say that about the man he loved.  


"I'm sorry Dean. I just think that you could do better."  


"Castiel is the best thing that could happen to me." Dean growled. He had never been so angry. Sam had obviously never spoken to Cas. When the waiter came, there was tension. There was some tension, and Dean ordered a beer for himself, and a banana daiquiri for Cas, Sam just ordered a beer.  


"Should he really be drinking alcohol?" Dean was about to retort, but he was confused as to why Sam would ask.  


"Why not? He's an adult." He said, emphasizing the last word.  


"Isn't he on medication, or something?" Dean looked at Sam for a minute.  


"He isn't sick. He's different than you, he's certainly more tolerant seeing as he didn't punch you when I'm still strongly considering it." Dean said. Sam just looked at him for a second.  


"I don't know, man. I guess I just don't get it." He admitted. Dean stared at his brother, who didn't further insult his boyfriend, so he did his best to explain.  


" Let's say we are tuned into F.M radio, and Cas is tuned into A.M. He gets different music, and different stations, but he still gets music." He tried explaining. "We like to share our music. Do you get it?"  


"Kind of." Sam replied. He at least had the decency to look ashamed.  
"He just understands things differently, and he sees things differently, and sometimes he will get upset because of a flickering light, or because he of a suddenly loud voice, and sometimes he flaps his hands or twists his fingers, and sometimes he can't handle it anymore, and sometimes he gets on my last nerve. But he always knows when I've had a bad day, and he tries to make me feel better, and he doesn't mean to be, but he's so funny, and he throws a blanket over me, and when I'm really upset, he will let me sit in his favorite place, which just means the world to me that he would even consider that, and he makes me tea, and if I forget to eat, he will call all five of my favorite restaurants and get me, literally, all of my favorite foods, even though I can't eat that much, and after he has a meltdown, he always gives me the option of leaving, which breaks my heart to think that he thinks that I could ever leave him. We love each other, and ever since my first day with him, I can't really picture my life without him." Sam nodded, and averted his eyes.  


"I'm sorry I called him a child, and... You know." Dean cleared his throat and nodded.  
"Make sure it doesn't happen again, or I will, in fact, punch you." A few minutes later, after the waiter arrived with the drinks, Cas stood behind his chair, as he rocked.  


"Would you like to sit down?" Sam asked, but without the usual flippancy in his voice. Cas nodded, and sat down, immediately grabbing up his drink. 

"Tell me about your work." He tried. Dean smiled, but inwardly groaned because it was going to be a much longer evening than anticipated, and it was. Though Dean was bored and confused, Sam was genuinely interested, being the brilliant Stanford man that he was. And the rest of the evening went off without a hitch.


End file.
